


At a Ball

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Misunderstandings, Period Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: terrace, column, tender





	At a Ball

**Author's Note:**

> https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: terrace, column, tender

The son of the diplomat from Warsaw fled the scene of his humiliation only to find himself confined by a balustrade encircling a terrace.

Seeing who followed him he concealed himself behind an ornate column but failed there too.

“Mister Stilinski. _Mieczysław_ …”

The handsome American looked more troubled than before.

The young Pole could not meet his eyes. “I am sorry. My English—”

“Your English is impeccable. _I_ am sorry. I did not expect someone so… so _beautiful_ … would be attracted... to _me_.”

A hand took his in a tender hold.

“May I have the honor of continuing our dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel writing these drabbles is really helping me hone my fic writing skills. The small, strict word limit calls for a lot to be left unsaid and therefore implied. But I wonder if I'm leaving too much implied. To anyone who reads this and leaves a comment, I'd appreciate knowing if they were able to sense the story (any story!) behind the little scene here. THANK YOU!
> 
> Also, I promise I will get back to the Teo series soon as well as to fics longer than 100 words!


End file.
